Far Future - Day 29
|Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Survive without planting on Dave's mold colonies |before = Far Future - Day 28 |after = Far Future - Day 30}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Far Future - Day 29 was the 29th day of Far Future. It is a Save Our Seeds level, where the player must protect 5 endangered Sap-flings. Additionally, the player must avoid planting on Dave's mold colonies, which are placed on the second column from the left. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty This level has a unique ambush attack, in which the sap created from Sap-fling causes a Necromancy-like ambush. Defeating zombies quickly should be done so that the ambush zombies are less of a threat. Holo Head Zombie is among the ambush zombies. There are also Mecha-Football Zombies to mess up defenses, and Disco-tron 3000s to put pressure on the field. Waves 1 3 5 |zombie2 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie3 = 3 5 2 4 |note3 = First flag; Sap Spawn!; 100% Plant Food |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 3 |zombie5 = 1 3 5 2 4 2 4 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = Second flag; Sap Spawn! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 2 4 1 5 3 4 |zombie8 = 3 2 4 1 5 2 4 3 |note8 = Sap Spawn! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 2 3 4 1 5 |note9 = Third flag; Sap Spawn!; 100% Plant Food |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 3 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie11 = 2 4 1 3 5 2 4 |note11 = 400%/7 Plant Food; Sap Spawn! |ambush11 = |zombie12 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note12 = Final flag; Sap Spawn! |ambush12 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy requires some premium plants (but are all obtainable through gem purchases), plus an epic quest plant. *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower (level does not matter) **Bonk Choy (my version is level 6, but it might work with lower levels as well) **Blover (level does not matter) **Hurrikale (preferably lvl 3, but might work with any level) **Lava Guava (preferably lvl 3, but might work with any level) **Shrinking Violet (preferably lvl 3, but might work with any level) **Gold Bloom (level does not matter) *Try to build up an early defense with Bonk Choys and Twin Sunflowers but be wary of the Sap Spawn traps, as Holo Head Zombies and otherwise tough enemies can spawn from them. *Whenever zombies spawn, use Shrinking Violet close to them, as they will be forced to take double the damage now and cut their damage by half. *Whenever an enemy gets close to one of the Sap-flings, use either Twin Sunflower or Bonk Choy or Lava Guava to delay them, then use a Hurrikale to send them back to column 8. The zombies will ignore Crazy Dave's mold colonies. *Usually, the premium plants above regenerate quickly, but if in an emergency, Instant Recharge is always helpful. *Use Blover when large amounts of Jetpack Zombies or Disco Jetpack Zombies appear. Blover recharges quick enough that the airborne zombies shouldn't be a threat. *If all else fails, feel free to use power ups (even though I never used them) Strategy 2 - That's Stall, Folks :By The goal of this strategy is to stall the zombies for as long as possible, so the zombies from "Sap Spawn!" won't emerge too close to the Sap-fling for you to handle. Note: Upgrading plants is not needed. However, you have to complete the Rescue the Gold Bloom Epic Quest, along with a certain Pirate Seas, Frostbite Caves and Jurassic Marsh levels to use this strategy. *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Primal Peashooter **Chard Guard **Hurrikale **Blover *'Optional plants:' **Cherry Bomb **Primal Wall-nut **Imitater Gold Bloom *Plant Primal Sunflowers, as well as Gold Blooms to gather some early sun. However, do not focus only on planting Primal Sunflowers, save some sun for Primal Peashooters. *When the zombies come, use Primal Peashooters to deal with some of them, and stall the others with Chard Guards (they should be planted on the 7th column). Keep on planting Primal Sunflowers. When the first huge wave starts, you should have two columns of Primal Sunflowers, a column of Primal Peashooters and a few Chard Guards. *The first "Sap Spawn!" can cause you some trouble, due to your defenses not fully set up. If a zombie gets too far, push it back with Hurrikale while keeping on with planting Primal Peashooters. *Once you have two columns of Primal Peashooters, the level should be easier. Note that zombies being knocked back by Primal Peashooters and Chard Guards can be blown away with Blover, so use that tactic to thin out the horde. Replacing Chard Guards and planting Hurrikales are also essential. Later on, you can replace the Primal Sunflowers with Primal Peashooters for more firepower, though that might be unneeded. *Use Cherry Bombs or Plant Food Chard Guard + Blover occasionally to lower the pressure. Strategy 3 - Plants of Mass Destruction :Created by *'Required Plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Gold Bloom **Chard Guard **Blover **Spring Bean **Stallia **Primal Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb (if you have eighth seed slot) Note: Your Stallia should be upgraded to level 5 so that it gets its special ability. *Plant five Twin Sunflowers on the third column. Plant five Chard Guards on the fourth column before the first few zombies invades your lawn deeply. *Try to use Blover when your Chard Guards knock some zombies into the air. *When Stallia reaches level 5, it gets a special ability to make zombies in its range airborne. Use Blover then plant Stallia where a horde of zombies are. *Plant Primal Potato Mine to eliminate zombies in his range. Remember that he is vulnerable to the zombie attacks when he is preparing to arm. *If there are too many zombies on your lawn, use Plant Food on Spring Bean to make all zombies in screen airborne, and use Blover to blow them away. *Mecha-Football Zombies can be killers if they made their access to your defense line. Deal with them quickly. Strategy 4 - Modernized Strategy :Created by *'Required Plants:' **Moonflower **Dusk Lobber **Nightshade **Blover **Spring Bean **E.M.Peach **Grimrose *Plant Moonflowers on Column 4 (Three columns left from the Sap-fling), Dusk Lobbers on Column 3 (Two columns left from the Sap-fling), Nightshades on Column 5. You're done. *Plant Grimrose when Zombies ate the Nightshades, but only use it on Moonflower-powered tiles. *SE.M.Peach just in case. *And finally Spring Bean Blover combo only when you see another Plant-food Zombie on the field so that you'll always have an extra Plant Food just in case. Strategy 5 - Just bash it! :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom (level does not matter) **Cherry Bomb (level 2 recommended) **Lava Guava (level does not matter) **Celery Stalker (level 2 recommended) **Stallia (level does not matter) **Iceberg Lettuce (level does not matter) **Bonk Choy (level 4 highly recommended) *First plant a column of Sun-shrooms. *Kill the first few zombies with Celery Stalker or Lava Guava (slowing them down with Stallia or stalling them is also recommended). *If there is a point where a sap spawn occurs or many Holo Head Zombies and Mecha-Football Zombies are in a group, use Cherry Bomb or Plant Food on a Bonk Choy. You can also use Celery Stalker or Lava Guava to damage them. Additionally, using Stallia on them is highly recommended. *Use Bonk Choy as a supporting plant to damage zombies as they get damaged by other instant-use plants. Strategy 6 - It's okay to be duskie (Contain two powermint) *'Required plants:' **'Moonflower (level does not matter)' **'Dusk Lobber (should be level 3)' **'Primal Wall-nut (mine was level 4, but I think it doesn't matter)' **'Primal Potato Mine (very important, level does not matter)' **'Blover (just to combined with Reinforce-mint, level does not matter)' **Reinforce-mint (level does not matter) **Conceal-mint (level does not matter, just to aid Dusk Lobber) *Kill the very first zombie by Primal Potato Mine and stall zombies you can't kill by Primal Wall-nut while planting at least 3 Moonflower side by side. *Use Blover whenever flying zombies appear. If lucky, you can prevent Bot Swarm at the same time. *Start filling Dusk Lobber while make a lane of Primal Wall-nut. *Always watch out for Holo Head zombies and robots. Be ready to use Primal Potato Mine always. *Reinforce-mint and Blover combo should be used during first flag (your offense usually isn't strong enough) and last wave (end things early). *Feel free to use Conceal-mint, especially when the Reinforce-mint haven't done recharging. *If it's hopeless, feel free to use Power Up. *Enjoy your buds explosion! Gallery Screenshot_(304).png|By BF10FF29.png|By Screenshot_20180217_081224.png|By Screenshot_2018-05-01-09-40-27-218_com.ea.game.pvz2_row.png|By FF29Pinata.png|By Trivia *This level, Ancient Egypt - Day 35 and Beghouled Blitz - Step 3 are the only levels to feature a special-edition premium plant. *This is the only level to have a unique ambush that doesn't appear elsewhere. Walkthrough How would you rate Far Future - Day 29's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with extra objective(s)